


Proposal Oneshot

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2 - 是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “We’ve had our ups and downs in this relationship… you’ve helped me through some of the hardest days of my life. You’ve been there for me and Yo-Yo through thick and think… and I would be honoured if you’d marry me.”
Relationships: Fei Shengzhe/Shi Yijie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Proposal Oneshot

Yi Jie watched fondly as Sheng Zhe took multiple pictures of Yo-Yo on his phone, knowing that the young man was sensible enough to keep them on his private social media pages.

He was so good with her.

When Yo-Yo raced away to play with her dolls, Yi Jie hummed happily at the knowledge that he had Sheng Zhe to himself.

Which meant that his plan could go forwards.

“Sheng Zhe.”

He waited until the younger turned around to face, his usual bright smile on his face as Yi Jie waved him closer. When he was in arms reach, Yi Jie pulled him into his arms.

“Yi Jie!”

Yi Jie squeezed him briefly, before letting him go and getting down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket, smiling as Fei Sheng Zhe covered his mouth in shock.

“We’ve had our ups and downs in this relationship… you’ve helped me through some of the hardest days of my life. You’ve been there for me and Yo-Yo through thick and think… and I would be honoured if you’d marry me.”

Sheng Zhe was clearly shocked, paralysed as he flushed bright red, tears springing to his eyes.

“A-Fei?”

“Y-Yes!” Sheng Zhe blurted out, “Yes, yes, yes!” He got to his own knees, pressing a kiss desperately to Yi Jie’s lips, “A thousand times yes!”

Feeling like his heart was going to burst as he slipped the ring onto Sheng Zhe’s finger, Yi Jie quickly pulled him into a hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
